


Forever Goodbye

by Night2ingale



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Army, F/M, Murder, Mystery, PTSD, Pain, Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night2ingale/pseuds/Night2ingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( This story can be found on wattpad as well. I am the rightful owner of this work)</p>
<p>here is a bench without any name, it sits there uninviting empty, some say a ghost resides there, from a time where a little girl would greet her daddy. But days come and go and one day no one met the little girl at the bench, as the girl grew older she remained by the bench <br/>On the day she left to forge her own life she left her old one behind, an old grey teddy bear warn from use, resides on this old bench</p>
<p>Goodbye was never meant to be forever, But forever this goodbye was.</p>
<p>Now there is no little girl but a women, a women on a mission, Prove she is her fathers daughter </p>
<p>her mission, BAU time to make her daddy proud, time to make them all proud</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Goodbye

_He wasn’t suppose to leave forever, She didn’t mean goodbye like that. But it appeared that life did not care about the context of her words. There was no changing what happened as soldiers lined around_ _a 6_ _foot box_ _,_ _all polished and decorative, a flag lain gently over it as strong men carried it to the earth in which it was to be placed for an eternity. A little girl stood watching it, wearing her Sunday best_ _,_ _A ocean blue velvet dress, her hair done up nice and neat, a respective lady, but at what age do you become a lady_ _,_ _she was sure it wasn’t ten years old and yet the world was devoid of color as the coffin was lowered into the ground_ _,_ _A soldier went over to her and placed the flag in her awaiting arms, she looked placed it neatly over her arm and saluted back to him , Normally the flag went to the man left in the house, but her father requested that she be given the honor. Her brothers stood behind her, protective and yet defeated. They could not protect her from the waves of grief that threatened to drown her, if her own tears where not enough to do the deed_ _._

_The soldier saluted to her and returned to his post as the rounds fired through the air, a respective burial for a man who deserved more._

 

_In that moment the young girl learned something for herself_ _._ _Goodbyes are forever everything changes once you leave someone_ _,_ _maybe for the better not in this case perhaps but in others._ _._ _However goodbyes_ _._ _... goodbyes where not something this little girl would ever say_ _,_ _not again_ _._

 

_As the crowd tore away_ _,_ _a mother already on the prowl as a widow_ _,_ _already found a replacement. The girl did not care about that for the moment as she looked to her brothers she found them attending to people_ _,_ _only she was left by the grave_ _,_ _the sorrowful glances that she met with broken eyes. She stood straight and saluted to the gravestone_ _._

 

“ _I promise Daddy, I’ll be brave like you, I swear to protect my family at all costs “_

 

_She looked back towards the trees and swore she saw his ghost watching on_ _,_ _smiling softly as the tears rolled down her cheeks, she found the_ _strength_ _to smile_ _back. A_ _solider would always keep their promise. He would watch over her. For the rest of her years._

 

_A hand on her shoulder and she turned to look up at eyes she knew too well, a second father almost._

 

“ _Do you want to go to the bench Nadiya?_ _“_

 

_She looked at him and nodded_

 

“ _Yes please Gideon_ _._ _...... I just want to go away_ _“_

 

_Gideon took her small hand and with her other arm she held the flag to her chest._

 

_They walked out of the graveyard together hand in hand and soul by soul._

 

_One thing that forever stuck in nadiya’s mind was, that day it didn’t rain, even when it was suppose to._

_Eyes flew open to a gentle melody of already gone by sleeping sirens . For a moment Nadiya lay still in her soft bed , it was too soft for her liking , even 3 years later she still had trouble remembering she wasn’t sleeping on the floor , The many nights of rolling out of bed had provided many bruises and aches to remind her . She was home . And yet home did not feel like home , it felt alien , empty ... silent. Then again it wasn’t really home , Home was where the heart was and Nadiya heart was still in war . The door creaked open and a face slowly appeared around it , Alistair ... more commonly know as Alibear and coping her dad was Sofia ._

 

“ _Wakey, wakey little sister “_

 

“ _Auntie your lazy.... still in bed “_

 

_Little 6 year old Sofia ran over making the mistake of getting within arms length . Nadiya wrapped her arm around Sofia’s waist and pulled her onto the bed and began tickling without mercy_

 

“ _So mi lazy am I ? “ She laughed as the six year old squealed in joy , Mornings where bliss in this household and often kept the nightmares at bay . But Nadiya knew her time was running short , she had to stand on her own feet , she couldn’t live with her brother and his growing family_ forever . However the sound of a silent house tormented her .

_Lost in thought the ex soldier was caught off guard by her brother , strong arms wrapped around her waist pinning her down , releasing Sofia . Sofia launched a counter attack and began to tickle Nadiya . She screamed laughing and struggled_

 

“ _So not far, you tag teamed meeeeeeeeeee “She broke down into a fit of giggles as he found her weak spot at her sides. They continued their attack_

 

“ _So Sofia what is the price she must pay “_

 

“ _HMM ICE CREAM “_

 

_Alistair laughed_

 

“ _You heard the boss Nadiya. Ice cream or we continue till the death “_

 

_Nadiya laughed. That girl was just like her_

 

“ _OK OK I surrender you have me. We can all go out for ice cream “_

 

_Soft foot steps approached the door and a short blond woman with kind brown eyes_

 

“ _Attacking poor Nadiya again, when will you ever leave the poor lass alone. Let the girl sleep however long she wants “_

_Nadiya stuck her tongue out at the duo, Alistair turned pouting at his pregnant wife_

“ _But Lucy we want free ice cream “_

 

“ _what you want is a boot in the back side now get to work before I give Nadiya permission to show off those army skills of hers “_

 

_Alistair ran out_

“ _I’m too pretty to die “_

 

_Sofia followed_

“ _Me too, I’m prettier “_

 

_Lucy laughed going out “I think ive two children “_

 

“ _Don’t forget the other one in the oven “_

 

_Nadiya laughed recovering from her assault , She slowly got out of bed . When she moved out , none of this would happen ..... That was a sad thought for her . She hadn’t planned on spending 3 years here , but one year led to another , she couldn’t make it four years. .It was time to get on her feet figuratively and literally ._

_She went to the small wooden wardrobe taking out her black high waist jeans and a red strap top with her usual combat boots . She got dressed quickly and fixed her hair , ensuring she looked perfect before making her bed and cleaning around . She was sort of a perfectionist much to her brothers annoyance , he was more of a slob. Poor Lucy._

_Nadiya went out to see Alistair kissing his wife goodbye_

“ _Don’t forget Nadiya you own me ice cream “_

 

_Nadiya stuck her tongue out and made the peace sigh “Later officer “_

 

_He pouted as he received a punch on the arm from Lucy_

 

“ _Get going “_

 

“ _Now who’s tag teaming “_

 

_He yelped running for the door before he got another hit._

 

_Sofia had her school bag on her back and Lucy grabbed car keys_

 

“ _you pick me up from school auntie? “_

 

“ _of course I will, then we can eat ice cream and you can eat your dads “_

 

_Sofia giggled and ran out the door . Lucy waved goodbye in which Nadiya returned . As everyone left , Nadiya heard the deafening silence and instantly she felt alone . Going to the fridge she poured herself a glass of milk and sipped on it as she sat down looking at the jobs column ._

_But no use....... She had no college degree...... the moment she was 18 she joined the army . She thought she would be there forever but ...... she didn’t think ........ she didn’t know . Shaking her head she threw the newspaper in the bin ._

 

_What was she good at..... Killing ?. murder ? > Hey it might pay well ? . She quickly shook her head now she was just being stupid . _

 

_She was shaken from her mind by her phone buzzing in her pocket. .She answered it_

 

“ _Its Nadiya_ yello is the new hello “

 

“ _Nadiya Briar? “_

 

_A rather gruff voice, not cruel but definitively male and defiantly not someone she knew_

 

“ _Yeah this is Nadiya Briar. May I ask who is speaking? “_

 

“ _This is Agent Hotchner of the BAU. I’m calling on behalf of Jason Gideon. Would you be interested in joining the BAU Ms Briar? “_

 

_Nadiya froze looking over at the newspaper_

 

“ _I’m_ sorry, but I don’t have the training for it. Gideon is mistaken “

 

“ _That isn’t what I asked Ms Briar? “_

 

“ _I would be interested yes “_

 

“ _We have a one year course available it starts next week Monday 8 am. Don’t worry too much,, Gideon assures me you have already been studying “_

 

_With that the call ended leaving Nadiya unsure of what just happened_

 

 


End file.
